El color de tus ojos
by Finn-chan
Summary: One-shoot. En la noche oscura, los dedos del fantasma enmascarado combinan el placer y la tortura. En la noche sin luna, dos cuerpos envenenados se diluyen en la lujuria.


_No eres más que un fantasma. Un producto de mi mente._

**Tus suaves manos se deslizan y me tocan. Allá por donde pasan tiembla la carne. Noto tu respiración candente chocar contra mi cuello. Mis parpados tiemblan al cerrar los ojos. **

_No eres real. No puedo verte, no puede olerte, no puedo tocarte. _

_Solo puedo sentirte. _

**Noto tu sonrisa detrás de la máscara que te cubre la cara. Es una sonrisa arrogante, de triunfo. Estás feliz porque sabes que ya soy tuya. Yo rezo para no dejar de serlo. **

_Me tortura su esencia. Tu misma existencia hace que muera. _

**Tus manos descienden como serpientes. Se arrastran sobre la ropa. Las yemas de tus dedos rompen el trémulo espacio entre tu piel y la mía. Tu cabello se arremolina junto a mi mejilla y noto como el plomo fundido de mi vientre asciende hasta la cabeza, dejándome extasiada por todas las sensaciones que siento cuando me tocas. **

_Haces que el pecado sustituya la sangre que corre por mis venas. Rompes los ejes de mi cordura y arrasas con mi conciencia. _

_No eres más que un demonio jugando a ser Cupido. _

**Tu mano me agarra la cintura. Clavas tus dedos en mi carne. Me susurras palabras que no oigo porque estoy ocupada en no dejar de respirar. Tu mano traza espirales en mi espalda y asciende. Pasa los dedos por debajo del sujetador y lo desabrochas con la boca. **

_Quiero que acabes con la tortura. Quiero que cese el infierno que desatan tus labios. Quiero que se desprenda el cálido aroma de tu perfume sobre mi piel. _

_Quiero que dejes de ser el ladrón de cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón. _

**Jadeo, sin percatarme de que ya había empezado a hacerlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada en adivinar donde tus manos irían a parar ahora. Me torturas lentamente, tocándome brevemente cuando sabes perfectamente que quiero más. Déjame tiempo para quemarme. No apartes la llama de mi piel tan fácilmente. **

_Me cautivas. Apareces como la luna, misterioso y nocturno y te deslizas por el balcón hasta mi dormitorio. Yo te siento aunque esté dormida. No te oigo, no me hace falta. Cierro los ojos y cuando los abro tú ya estás allí. _

**Me estremezco cuando tus duros labios acarician mi nuca, mientras tus manos vagabundean por la curva de mi cálido vientre. Yo intento mover las manos pero estoy demasiado saturada con todo lo que me haces sentir que mis nervios ya no son capaces de obedecer mis órdenes. No obedecen más que a tus movimientos. **

_A veces me pregunto si no serás mi pecado. Creo que eres el demonio que cada noche me castiga con la tortura del placer inalcanzable. Por eso tus manos son tan cálidas y tu rostro está cubierto con una máscara. Porque, en realidad, solo eres veneno. _

**Estoy harta. Quiero tocarte. Estiro la mano para acariciarte el brazo pero tú me detienes antes de que lo consiga. Siento el infierno entrar a mi cuerpo con el pulso de tus dedos agarrando mi muñeca. Tú me miras y sonríes. Acercas tu boca a mi mano y me besas la punta de los dedos. Yo débilmente los muevo, feliz de poder aunque sea notar con más fervor el tacto de tus labios. **

_Veneno que asciende, que penetra, que intoxica cada una de mis células y cada uno de mis órganos. _

_¿Lo sientes? Es mi corazón parado por tu veneno. _

**Más, te suplico, pero no me haces caso. Tus manos siguen escondidas por los caminos de mi espalda. Más, te ruego, y tú me pones un dedo en los labios para que deje de hablar. Yo lloro. Mis lágrimas son prueba de mi desesperación por tu deseo. Más, susurró. Y tú por fin me haces caso. **

_Ya no siento. Ya no hay nada que sentir. Me has robado todos los sentimientos. _

**Como si me despertara de un hechizo, recupero la movilidad de mis miembros. No pierdo el tiempo, te abrazo con furia y te beso, intentando desahogar toda la cólera retenida que tus caricias me han propiciado. **

_Ya no queda nada por lo que sentir, vivir, luchar, amar o morir. _

_No queda nada más allá de ti y de mí y de nuestros labios que chocan bruscamente. _

**Mis dedos viajan inconscientemente por las hebras de tu cabello. Disfruto el tacto de tu pelo sobre la palma de mi mano y descubro un punto detrás de tu oreja que hace que me beses con más rabia. **

_Siento como ruges dentro de mi boca, como tus brazos aprietan mis costados y me envuelven. Ahora todo lo que siento se reduce a nosotros. _

**Y entonces lo siento. Una pequeña fricción. Tan leve que parece imaginaria. Una pequeña corriente de electricidad que por un instante hace que salten chispas. Un pequeño trozo de paraíso perdido que yo me afano en recuperar. **

_Nosotros y nuestro breve momento de cielo. Tan presente que parece irreal_**. **

**Siento como el fuego nos quema. Me agarras las piernas y me subes a tu pecho sin dejar de besarnos. Yo arqueo la espalda para sentir el calor de tu pecho contra el mío. La electricidad se expande sobre nosotros y nos envuelve. **

_Abandonas mi boca y antes de que tenga tiempo de protestar te diriges a mi cuello. Dejas largas estrías de saliva sobre mí y siendo como mi sangre se transforma en mercurio líquido y se arremolina en mi garganta. _

**Enloquezco. Descargo mi ansiedad sobre tu cuerpo. Recorro tus brazos y clavo las uñas allá donde los músculos se tensan. Tus manos sujetan todo mi peso y empiezo a notar como para ambos es difícil respirar. **

_Tu lengua dibuja surcos sobre mi cuello. Me desabrochas con la boca el primer botón de la camisa y desciendes hasta mis hombros. _

**Con un movimiento de cadera hago que nos caigamos al suelo. Tú te sorprendes pero me sonríes. He conseguido atraparte entre mi cuerpo y el suelo. Tú agarras mi cintura y yo me coloco sobre tu regazo y empiezo a quitarte la camiseta. Tus músculos se flexionan y se contraen, y yo me sorprendo al comparar tu torso, liso y blanco, sobre el suelo de mármol negro en el que tu espalda está apoyada. **

_Humedezco mis labios. Mi corazón se para. Me entran ganas de besarte_.

**Trazo un camino con mis dedos, rozando desde el ombligo hasta la clavícula. Tu permaneces sumiso cuando asciendo por tu cuello hasta tu mentón, incluso me besas los dedos cuando los paso por tu boca. **

**Pero cuando intento quitarte la máscara tu actitud se vuelve de piedra. Me agarras la mano y niegas con tu cabeza. He cruzado la línea que no se debía cruzar. **

**Entonces como el polvo, vas desapareciendo. Tu cuerpo va extinguiéndose bajo mis ojos y tu acabas yéndote como si en realidad nunca hubieras estado allí. Entonces yo cierro los ojos y cuando los abro me encuentro tumbada en mi cama, con las sabanas arrugadas de tanto moverme. **

_Como un Prometeo al que Zeus ha castigado padeciendo el dolor de que resurgieran sus entrañas cada noche, tras ser comidas por el águila. _

_Una noche más, mi condena ha vuelto a repetirse. _

_Está claro que el diablo no quiere que sepa de qué color son tus ojos. _


End file.
